Speak Up!
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Green always used Pokemon Battles to get what he wants... That's why he is always asking for battle from Red. It's irrelevant and not important for others but he needs it. He wants it. So he fights for it. Simple as that.


**Title:** Speak Up!  
**Summary:** Green always used Pokemon Battles to get what he wants... That's why he is always asking for battle from Red. It's irrelevant and not important for others but he needs it. He wants it. So he fights for it. Simple as that.  
**Rated:** T  
**Pairings:** None. Well, it might be Green x Red but I think it's considered as friendship.

* * *

Green would be lying if he would deny his worry for his longtime rival who was training for a long time at Mt. Silver, the cold mountain peak somewhere between Johto and Kanto. The temperature there was rumored to be the coldest and the Wild Pokemon were abnormally strong as well. The former Champion could guess why the other would want to train there but it didn't mean he liked it or wouldn't be worried about it.

Red, his rival, was strong and he could strongly attest to that but there was always a limit a human could take. The silent Champion could never withstand the coldness for such a long time. He would really need to rest in a warm place.

But that guy was really too stubborn for his own good! He still kept on insisting he wanted to train there whenever Green tried to talk to him. The tall Gym Leader literally smacked the idiot's head but it really didn't do much since that bastard just stared at him without wavering.

Really too stubborn for his own good!

So to speak, in contrast with the raven head's stubbornness, the brunet Trainer was persistent to the point he almost forgot his role as a Gym Leader, just to have a battle with his rival. He didn't really knew what he wanted but he just couldn't stop the feeling that he was missing something the black-haired Trainer had once given him.

Green paused running towards the mountain top for a minute and let out a small nostalgic smile. It was irrelevant and pretty useless in others' point of view but...

"Good job, Pikachu," a voice he knew all so well echoed to the cave he was in. The former Champion walked towards the peak, already knowing whose voice it was and as soon as he got to the top, his vision was filled with strong and well-trained Pokemon surrounding a lone Trainer holding a Pikachu in his arms.

Red turned around and the Gym Leader found himself holding his breath. Yet nothing happened. His silent rival just stayed unmoving and completely quiet in his spot. It really made his blood burned in anger. For what exactly, the brunet never knew but he couldn't suggest a simple theory.

The former longed to hear the latter's voice again, the voice which spoke strength and dignity with hinted of childishness, the voice of their past, the voice which accepted challenge and bit back, the voice that had been lost as time went by. Others might think it was childish, heck Green even thought it was but he longed for it. It was what made the two Trainers connected in the first place.

Even though knowing it was impossible for someone like Red had already decided not to speak to anyone but his Pokemon, Green still fought for it because that's how much he treasured those precious memories of the two of them.

That's how much he treasured the thing that told them they were not just rivals but also best friend.

"Red, let's battle!"

.oxo.

Green was losing again. He was on his final Pokemon, Arcanine, while Red still had two more. No, make that one. Arcanine had just defeated Snorlax but he knew his Pokemon was already tired. The next opponent was even the guy's beloved partner, Pikachu. The brunet Challenger knew a lost cost when he saw one.

"Arcanine, Extreme Speed!"

But it didn't mean the other wanted to give. No, that was the last thing he would ever do.

He glanced at his opponent in determination and he wondered mostly to himself. Would Red change if he was defeated? Would he go back to being someone Green knew? Would he talk again? There was so many questions going through the Gym Leader's head and it made him even more determined to win to get his answers.

This was something he needed to do so he could get what he wanted most. He would fight in end without regrets. He would win!

"Arcanine, Crunch!"

The fire beast made a dash for it and bit the electric mouse hard as it could and something flashed into Red's eyes. The guy almost seemed to want to say something. That something made Green lost concentration for a second. It was as if the old Red came back with that simply flash.

Yet the battle wasn't finished. The silent Champion only needed that second lost of concentration to finish Arcanine off.

The former Champion let out a sigh as he called back his Pokemon the same time Red called back his. He had lost again but in a way, this lost was a little lighter than the others like it was a big step and Green already knew why. His eyes followed his rival and he felt much lighter than before.

There it was, a smile and albeit it being small, it made the black-haired Trainer looked as if he was having fun like the old days. The brunet let out a smile. It was more than enough to at least see him smile even when it's small, he guessed.

Red turned to him and Green curiously blinked at that.

"Thank you."

One sentence and two words.

Green broke out a smile before chuckling cheerfully. It was much better than enough. Even when it's short and probably not all that important, the Gym Leader was contented with it. It was a sign that Red would be able to talk to him freely again.

He was sure of it!

* * *

**A/N:** So did anyone like it? I just thought of it out of whim after finishing watching Pokemon: The Origin... Hehe, I don't even know if it's good. I just like the idea.


End file.
